


I NEED YOU TO STAY, STAY WITH ME... #Snarry

by KaahOliver123



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Casamento, Drama, F/F, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Other, Romance, Slash, Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19410241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaahOliver123/pseuds/KaahOliver123
Summary: ***Fanfic feita por mim, postada anteriormente no Spirit. ***Sinopse:Com o fim da guerra, Harry se viu apaixonado por seu ex-professor e inimigo, contudo ele estava morto, enquanto Harry permanecia vivo, servindo de apoio para os Wesleys, culpado para as vitimas, e símbolo de heroísmo para o ministério.O problema é que ele estava sofrendo calado, até que um dia ele explodiu. No entanto, com medo de perder seu mestre para o alcoolismo, Kreacher(Monstro) e a nova elfa Willy decidem dar a ele uma poção suspeita. O problema é que essa poção se tornou o inicio de uma grande jornada, ao lado daquele que supostamente havia morrido."Harry você esta gravido.""Que?"**O ministério da magia avisa: Todos os personagens são retirados da obra original (Harry Potter), da autora J.K Rowling. Esta fic é um clichêzão, cheia de spoilers... etc... Apreciem com moderação**Ass.: Lady Voldemort (@KaahOliver123)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 💚Hey beibes! Hoje vim apresentar essa pequena fanfic que eu fiz. 
> 
> *Pequena por que tem apenas cerca de cinco capítulos.* 
> 
> Eu decidi escrever ela por que eu vi vários autores escrevendo fics Mpreg nesse formato e eu meio que sou mega fã desse clichêzão; ai trouxe uma versão minha disso ae.  
> Claro que, não estou abandonando a outra fic Snarry que escrevo aqui nesta mesma conta, estou apenas postando intercaladas. 
> 
> Não deixem de comentar, o feed de vocês é capaz de mover montanhas hahaha (isso me da o maior gás, creiam!" 💚🖤É isso gente! Eu Lady Voldie, vejo você lá embaixo...!💚🖤

**_ CAPÍTULO 1 - YOU DID NOT STAY... _ **

Aparatando abruptamente sobre as areias da praia, situada aos arredores de Tinworth, Cornwall na Inglaterra. Harry sentiu seus pés ainda descalços por sua urgência, afundarem na areia, que ainda estava bastante húmida pela maré mais alta da noite anterior, o fazendo suspirar.

Fazia dois meses desde que a guerra tinha encontrado seu fim e desde então ele tinha se mantido firme na frente de seus amigos, permanecendo ao lado dos Weasley prestando todo seu apoio sem nada a declarar. Era como se ele não pudesse sentir dor, era como se ele não tivesse limites. É logico que ele nunca contaria a ninguém sobre sua dor, não agora...

Hermione parecia notar que algo estava errado e frequentemente tentava ficar à só com ele, inundando-o de questionamentos, desconfianças e teorias com grandes argumentos revelando os motivos pelos quais ele deveria consultar um terapeuta bruxo. Além dela, Gina também estava um pouco frustrada com ele, eles não estavam mais em harmonia; se afastando diariamente, até que Gina o dispensou de vez.

"Harry, acho que não temos mais nada a ver... Você parece estar em outro lugar e eu pareço te causar mais dor do que alegria. Vamos terminar, eu não quero viver com alguém que se sinta insatisfeito com a minha companhia." Disse ela em tom brando, mas serio.

"Gina eu... eu só preciso de um tempo..." Harry tentou contestas a decisão de Gina, apenas por medo de causar algum mal estar com os Weasley e principalmente com Rony. Mas Gina percebendo sua intensão não se conteve mais, interrompendo seu discurso pré-ensaiado.

"Harry... Você esta assim desde a morte dele! Você tenta disfarçar isso e eu vejo, mas quando você esta dormindo, todas as noites é por ele que você chama e ... Eu amo você Harry e vou te apoiar em tudo, mas não posso aceitar que as coisas fiquem como estão."

Ao descobrir que seu segredo havia sido exposto, Harry arregalou os olhos e quando estava prestes a argumentar, um dedo gelado de Gina pousou em seus lábios o impedindo de falar. Logo a cabeça da garota encostou-se a em seu peito de forma relaxada e interrompendo o silencio, ela ergueu o olhar e com um suspiro resignado e um meio sorriso, falou gentilmente.

"Eu não contaria isso a ninguém Harry. Todos já sofremos demais, mas você ... teve tudo que mais amou arrancado de você sem consentimento. Eu queria ser a pessoa a te fazer sorrir, mas eu sinto que não terei chance alguma. De todo modo, espero que possamos ser amigo."

Surpreso e extremamente agradecido, Harry desviou o olhar para não ver Gina chorar, contudo, sua voz quase falhou quando ele falou. "Quando contaremos aos outros?"

Limpando os olhos, Gina tentou pareceu o mais normal possível e pegando a mão de Harry o levou para a sala da toca, onde Rony, Hermione e os Weasleys estavam reunidos.

A verdade é que Harry não conseguia se sentir seguro ao lado de Gina, pelo contrario, ele se sentia deslocado e errado. Era como se; estar com ela traísse a imagem de seu falecido amor.

Depois que ambos anunciaram o termino, Harry nem esperou para ver as reações de todos e percebendo a mudança súbita de Rony ao olhar para ele com uma carranca, seu coração apertou e ele não pode evitar fugir para longe, onde ele não pudesse receber mais nenhuma obrigação. Ele queria ficar sozinho e acabou aparatando para perto do Chalé de Conchas na praia!

Andando em passos leves e sem pressa, ele passou discretamente pelo chalé de conchas sem ser detectado por nenhum feitiço de proteção. Sentando-se em frente ao tumulo de Dobby, onde ele transfigurou algumas flores pendurando-as na pedra que servia de lapide, E suspirando ainda mais profundamente do que jamais houvera suspirado até aqui. Deixou as lágrimas insistentes começarem a brotar e cair em forma de cascatas, se perdendo ao chão; depois de trilhar todo o caminho por sua face, despencando por seu queixo.

Ele se sentia como Atlas, pois o peso das perdas em suas costas parecia poder esmaga-lo a qualquer momento. Ele havia perdido mais da metade de seus companheiros da Ordem e a armada de Dumbledore não estava muito melhor. Além deles, muitos de seus companheiros de casa estavam mortos, tudo estava havia sido destruído.

Havia pessoas desaparecidas, corpos irreconhecíveis. Professores e alunos haviam sido executados nesta guerra e os que haviam sobrado, quando o encontravam desviavam o olhar. Era como se ele fosse o próprio Voldemort. Muitos o culpavam, outros o temiam, outros apenas não queria se lembrar do passado, desviando-se dele como se ele tivesse alguma doença maligna contagiosa, como a varíola de Dragão.

Harry se sentia sozinho, mal amado e desfocado. Se Severus ainda estivesse vivo, como seria a vida de ambos? Eles estariam juntos? ... Provavelmente, Severus ainda estaria o escarnecendo apenas para não perder o costume, mas mesmo assim, ele estaria vivo... Todavia, será que pedir para Severus ficar, não seria egoísmo...? Ele aparentemente amou sua mãe até o fim, guardou o luto de uma vida, viu varias pessoas amadas caírem bem a sua frente, foi mal interpretado, foi tão usado quanto ele e privado de qualquer alegria... e no fim... morreu para um bem maior. Refletindo brevemente sobre isso, Harry não conseguia decidir se sentia tristeza e remorso ou alivio e conformidade.

Tentando relaxar sua mente conturbada, Harry retirou do bolso seu antigo Discman, dando replay na musica que vinha repetindo por centenas de vezes nestes últimos meses desde a morte de ...

> _It's crazy how things change_
> 
> _É uma loucura como as coisas mudam_
> 
> _It feels so surreal to say_
> 
> _Parece tão surreal dizer_
> 
> _That I've fallen in love so won't you stay?_
> 
> _Que eu me apaixonei por isso você não vai ficar?_

Automaticamente seus olhos se fecharam conforme as notas reverberavam por sua mente, junto da voz do artista. Essa musica o lembrava dele. A saudade, a culpa e o remorso o corroíam mesmo sabendo não ser o culpado, ele era na verdade o maior inocente; vitima do destino. E como tal, ele foi usado, manipulado, obrigado; tudo pelo bem maior e no fim; ele acreditou ter sido odiado e abandonado pela pessoa que ele descobriu ser dono de todo o seu amor... mas... novamente ele estava errado... Talvez nem aquela pessoa soubesse, mas a partir de suas memorias Harry pode perceber que Severus já havia deixado de odiá-lo há muito tempo e nutria certo carinho por ele, e, no entanto, ele era orgulhoso demais para demonstrar.

> _Everything I do keeps reminding me of you_
> 
> _Tudo que eu faço me lembra de você_
> 
> _Everything you do keeps me wanting too, whoa_
> 
> _Tudo o que você faz me deixa querendo também, whoa_

Enquanto a musica rolava no replay, Harry observava as ondas irem e virem, o vento soprando as areias da praia para longe. Ele sabia que precisava retomar sua vida, então, ele começou a se questionar o que ele deveria fazer: Tornar-se um Auror com Rony ou retornar a Hogwarts com Hermione? Naquele momento em que ele se sentia tão vazio; ambas as opções pareciam uma grande merda.

Por um lado ele não queria mais se envolver em lutas ou atritos, ele não queria mais ouvir as palavras Avada Kedavra, Crucio, Império, dentre outras. Se imaginar dizendo Sectumsempra depois da morte DELE, era muito difícil pra ele. Contudo, voltar para Hogwarts poderia lhe dar um pouco mais a chance de ter algum vislumbre de seu tumulo, o qual Harry esteve muito deprimido e se recusava a ir ver, ele sabia que uma vez lá, não haveria mais duvidas ou esperança, ele teria que aceitar e deixa-lo ir. De todo modo, ninguém o chamou para o enterro...

Contudo, agora Harry sentia a necessidade de ir para ter a chance de se despedir adequadamente. Só não agora, agora ele ainda não estava pronto para tal, mas... isso não queria dizer que no próximo mês que antecederia o inicio das aulas, ele não poderia estar.

Já estava escurecendo quando Harry finalmente decidiu retornar para sua casa. Erguendo-se lentamente do chão, Harry tocou a pedra da lapide com reminiscência, depositando mais algumas lágrimas sobre ela e acariciando a superfície fria e rochosa, despediu-se de um amigo, que assim como os outros, também havia sacrificado tudo pela vitória na guerra. Quem era ele para reclamar de sua vida? Dobby também teve uma vida árdua bem como ELE.

Na verdade, todos que lutaram pelo bem sacrificaram suas vidas por anos a fim de erradicar o veneno; cujo nome era Voldemort. Aparatando diretamente para sua casa; Grimmauld Palace. Harry se jogou sobre a poltrona de couro preta recém-lustrada por Willy sua nova elfa contratada.

A verdade é que Kreacher estava cada vez mais velho e cansado. Logo, Harry achou melhor encontrar alguém para lhe ajudar com as tarefas da casa. No começo, Kreacher voltou a ser ranzinza, ele estava com ciúmes e medo de ser abandonado ou demitido, mas ao perceber que Harry estava longe de querer demiti-lo e na verdade pensava em seu bem estar ao trazer outro elfo doméstico para casa. No fim, ele e Willy se deram muito bem e se tornaram ótimos amigos. Ambos tinham um apego muito grande por seu mestre tão incomum, respeitador, e, por isso, estavam preocupados; com seu estado melancólico atual.

Um dia pela manhã, Kreacher saiu para comprar mais mantimentos para a casa, quando se encontrou com Mundungo Fletcher vendendo algumas bugigangas a preço de banana novamente, pelo visto após a guerra, ele vinha sofrendo algumas extorsões do ex Comensais, que agora precisavam se esconder, buscando nele alguma renda.

Como Mundungo era um ladrão covarde, não poderia fazer nada menos do que se render aos mais fortes.

"Mun-dun-go Flet-cher." Kreacher soltou por entre os dentes.

Ele não queria parar, mas havia posto os olhos em uma poção muito parecida com uma que tinha conhecido na casa Black, em seu passado glorioso. Essa poção era cara e dita como sendo capaz de aumentar a animo daquele que a bebia. A poção em si era dourada e brilhava como ouro derretido, nem mesmo o tubo que a continha poderia disfarçar o brilho. No entanto, havia muitas pessoas olhando para este item ao mesmo tempo que ele, fazendo-o se apressar. Kreacher não queria perder a oportunidade de ouro de fazer seu mestre se recuperar, por isso, aparatou em cima dos itens e tomando o vidrinho de uma velha bruxa que pareceu indignada com o elfo, chamou pelo ladrão.

"Eu quero isso! O que é, e de onde você a roubou?"

Com medo de perder a clientela dificilmente conquistada, Mundungo puxou o elfo para o lado e impaciente, sussurrou.

"Você quer destruir minhas vendas? Eu ...eu não sei de onde veio isso, um homem estranho trocou ela por um outro item e disse que ela era muito valiosa, mas não me disse pra que servia, ele parecia estar com pressa e nem pude ver seu rosto."

Estreitando os olhos, monstro olhou novamente para o vidro contendo a poção em suas mãos e desconfiado do ladrão, rosnou.

"Não minta para Kreacher, o que ele pegou em troca?"

Sem graça, Mundungo tentou parecer ofendido e indignado.

"Ei seu elfo infeliz, eu não estou mentindo! O que ele pegou? Ahh... isso eu me lembro bem, achei até que ele pudesse estar mentindo de que essa poção valia algo, por que ele só pegou um caldeirão velho que eu nem tinha mais esperanças de vender, mas sabe... Droga!"

Gritou mundongo, ao perceber que o elfo havia desaparecido com a poção em mãos, deixando para trás dois galeões de ouro. Ele queria reclamar, mas ficou quieto, até que o valor não estava tão ruim. Juntando as moedas as pressas ele voltou à venda.

Em casa, Kreacher contou a Willy sobre a poção e com medo de que Harry se recusasse a beber se soubesse, Kreacher jogou o liquido todo em uma das garrafas de FireWisky que havia comprado no mercado.

Por sorte, Harry a tomou em menos de dois dias e não havia percebido nada de estranho, nem Kreacher e Willy, que ficaram extremamente desagradados ao não perceber nenhuma mudança em Harry, exceto que na noite do segundo dia, Harry rolou de cólicas durante horas, e todos os dias elas voltavam no mesmo horário.

Willy já estava a ponto de contar a verdade para Harry, pois ela não havia conseguido convencer o rapaz a ir até St. Mungus, mas Kreacher achou melhor apenas observar e caso piorasse, convencer a senhorita Granger a vim e leva-lo para o hospital.

Felizmente, todas as noites a dores pareciam diminuir e Harry já esta até se acostumando com isso. No entanto, ele vinha sonhando quase todos os dias com os toques quentes de Severus, aumentando cada vez mais as doses da bebida, das quais parecia estar ficando imune.

**_Fim do Capítulo 1._ **


	2. Chapter 2

_** CAPÍTULO 2 - BLUE LIGHT ** _

_**[ Inspiração musica: XYLO – Blue light.]** _

Em casa, Kreacher contou a Willy sobre a poção e com medo de que Harry se recusasse a beber se soubesse, Kreacher jogou o liquido todo em uma das garrafas de FireWisky que havia comprado no mercado.

Por sorte, Harry a tomou em menos de dois dias e não havia percebido nada de estranho, nem Kreacher e Willy, que ficaram extremamente desagradados ao não perceber nenhuma mudança em Harry, exceto que na noite do segundo dia, Harry rolou de cólicas durante horas, e todos os dias elas voltavam no mesmo horário.

Willy já estava a ponto de contar a verdade para Harry, pois ela não havia conseguido convencer o rapaz a ir até St. Mungus, mas Kreacher achou melhor apenas observar e caso piorasse, convencer a senhorita Granger a vim e leva-lo para o hospital.

Felizmente, todas as noites a dores pareciam diminuir e Harry já esta até se acostumando com isso. No entanto, ele vinha sonhando quase todos os dias com os toques quentes de Severus, aumentando cada vez mais as doses da bebida, das quais parecia estar ficando imune.

Uma semana se passou e Harry mal saiu de casa. A lareira também havia sido fechada por ele, ele não queria ter de ver Rony e discutir com ele sobre Gina, afinal, ele nem sabia se Gina havia dito o real motivo pelo qual eles estavam se separando antes de aparatar para longe. Nestes dias em casa; sozinho, tudo o que ele fez foi dormir e beber.

Até que um dia, entre soluços e lagrimas, ele se viu sem FireWisky, o que o deixou bastante azedo. Na adega Black ainda existiam bebidas e vinhos magi caros, contudo, pareciam fracos demais para sua sede.

A cada dia seu corpo se tornava mais quente, ele precisava de contato, mas não poderia ser qualquer um, tinha que ser ele, mas ele estava mor...to. Sem pensar muito sobre o assunto, Harry subiu as escadas, e preparando um banho para si mesmo, já que Willy e Kreacher estavam emprestados para Molly que havia pedido por eles há mais de um mês, Harry arrumou-se para sair.

Pela primeira vez a mais de um ano, ele iria sair para algum lugar em busca de diversão. Seu corpo cansado de ficar jogado sobre o sofá relaxou na medida em que Harry sentia o vento frio do outono bater em sua face. Aparatando em algum lugar do Largo Grimmoud, Harry apareceu novamente em frente a uma loja de bebidas bruxa, e depois de comprar algumas garrafas de Wisky e conhaques quentes, aparatou novamente para um beco próximo a Avenida Shaftesbury. Para sua sorte, Hermione lhe havia feito uma bolsinha com feitiço de expansão; não era tão grande quanto a dela mais servia-lhe bem.

Caminhando para longe do beco, Harry com seu característico cabelo bagunçado que agora estava um pouco mais cumprido e amarrado em um pequeno rabinho meio solto, com a franja caída na lateral da face e seus habituais óculos redondos, parecia particularmente charmoso em um, sobretudo preto e um cachecol das cores da grifinória e uma calça jeans clara rasgada. Ele não queria ter o risco de se encontrar com nenhum amigo ou jornalista, e, a fim de relaxar, encontrou um barzinho gay em alguma das entradas da Shaftesbury.

O letreiro do lugar era bastante sugestivo, e apenas duas palavras brilhando em azul fizeram o cérebro de Harry se animar para entrar. _[ Blue light]_

O lugar estava um tanto cheio e Harry se sentiu um pouco nervoso. Não era a primeira vez dele em um bar trouxa, mas era a primeira vez em um bar gay. Assim que ele passou pela entrada e se aprofundou no bar, olhares curiosos e cobiçosos caíram sobre ele. Ele se sentiu despido no mesmo momento, tendo tantas pessoas observando ele assim, com esse tipo de intenção.

Harry era uma pessoa publica, mas não costumava parar para notar se alguém o olhava com desejos, ou não. Hoje, no entanto, ele se viu como um pequeno sonho solitário em uma vitrine de padaria, tendo varias pessoas observando-o com voracidade.

Encontrando uma mesa em um canto que ainda estava vazio, por sorte, ou talvez por que o lugar fosse escondido demais, Harry suspirou. Desde que ele entrou, seus olhos vagaram por todos os caras do lugar, mas nenhum deles fez com que seu coração batesse, talvez ele estivesse sendo impaciente demais, mas...

Depois de pensar sobre o quão nervoso ele estava, ele pediu ao garçom uma garrafa de whisky. O garçom era um trouxa discreto com um olhar aguçado que causava um pouco de desconforto em Harry, mas ele logo ignorou e assim que sua garrafa chegou, ele fez disfarçadamente um feitiço de transfiguração, trocando os líquidos das garrafas e bebendo tranquilamente, começou a apreciar a musica do lugar, por mais estranho que parecesse, aquela musica tinha o nome do bar... coincidência...

_Wake up from a daydream_

_Acordar de um devaneio_

_Now I'm back here in reality_

_Agora estou de volta aqui na realidade_

_And all the other kids are just like me_

_E todas as outras crianças são como eu_ _  
Big time on a small screen_

_Grande momento em uma tela pequena  
We say goodbye to our innocence_

__  
Nos despedimos de nossa inocência  
I make the life I think you want to see

_  
Eu faço a vida que eu acho que você quer ver_

_And it's so dark when all the blue lights fade away_

_E está tão escuro quando todas as luzes azuis se apagam_

_Tell me you love me, tell me I'm pretty_

_Me diga que você me ama, me diga que sou bonita_

_And do you crave me when you see my name?_

_E você me anseia quando vê meu nome?_

_Tell me you love me, tell me I'm pretty_

_Me diga que você me ama, me diga que sou bonita_

_Love me, love me, love me, love me_

_Me ame, me ame, me ame, me ame_

_Fuck, I need a little help_

_Porra, preciso de uma ajudinha  
Love me, love me, love me, love me_

_Me ame, me ame, me ame, me ame  
'Til I can love myself_

_Até eu poder me amar_

Ele estava tão compenetrado em ouvir a musica e beber seu drink que nem havia percebido quando um homem desconhecido se sentou a sua frente o olhando com grande interesse. A surpresa foi tão grande para Harry que ele quase aparatou para casa, mas no ultimo instante se conteve.

Com certeza o homem também era um bruxo e sua assinatura magica não deveria ser pequena, ela quase causava estalos em contato com energia distraída de Harry, que não tardou a se conter antes de causar um mal entendido com o homem sinistro a sua frente, já que era uma grande falta de educação deixar o senso magico invadir o espaço alheio, contudo, ele nunca esperou encontrar outro bruxo em plena Londres trouxa, de fato, muita coincidência. Depois de vislumbrar a figura do homem por algum tempo, esperando que ele se queixasse ou se apresentasse, Harry empurrou um segundo copo que ainda estava vazio e sem uso, fazendo o homem sorrir sensualmente.

Na verdade, aquele homem estranho lhe parecia tão família, mas seu cérebro curtido no álcool era incapaz de assimilar. Harry estava tão perdido no encanto daquele sorriso que não era sorriso, que não percebeu ainda estar segurando o copo. No entanto, quando os dedos cumpridos, gélidos e finos do homem tocaram aos seus, seu corpo todo se arrepiou em resposta, e sem perceber ele ofegou em contentamento retirando os dedos rapidamente do outro, se surpreendendo ainda mais com o quanto seu corpo estava aquecido ultimamente, corando sutilmente, enquanto desviava o olhar dos olhos cheios de contentamento e provocações mudas do homem. _‘Será que era por causa da bebida... estar bebendo por tanto tempo a fio poderia ter o tornado doente?’._

Observando o garoto perdido e confuso, o homem finalmente se resignou a falar. Todavia, sua voz era magnética e envolvente.

“ Mas que agradável coincidência temos aqui... Harry Potter; uma celebridade em nosso mundo.” Só de ouvir aquela voz Harry quis voar no homem e montar nele ali mesmo, contudo, esses pensamento incrivelmente errados o estavam deixando ainda mais constrangido. _‘Como ele foi acabar numa situação como essa?’_

Ele sentiu vontade de fugir antes que fosse tarde, mas sua ereção apertava em suas calças o deixando constrangido para levantar, mesmo com o sobretudo ao seu dispor. _‘E se...’_ Ele não estava lidando com um trouxa qualquer, esse home a sua frente era um bruxo de poderes desconhecidos, mas incontestável força. Além disso, ele parecia bem experiente na arte da sedução e poderia pegar a situação no ar. Pensando nisso, Harry suspirou resignado e se manteve no lugar, afastando o copo de whisky tentando encontrar alguma clareza.

O fato é que, alguns minutos depois Harry percebeu o quanto o tom de voz daquele homem lhe era agradavelmente família, e não só o tom, como também as palavras acidas. Naquele momento, Harry se sentiu estranho ao olhar para o rapaz de cabelos negros e compridos que mantinha um constante olhar frio e arrogante e perceber que ele... _‘Pelas nádegas de Merlin! Ele parece com... Ahhh que loucura...’_

Realmente aquele homem lembrava muito Snape, contudo, sua aparência era mais jovem e ele não tinha o mesmo nariz, boca, apenas o olhar e o tom do cabelo. A altura também era a mesma, mas o corpo era mais magro. _‘Não se iluda Harry, isso é fruto da bebida...’_ cantava ele para si mesmo, enquanto desviava o olhar que insistia em cair no homem a sua frente.

“Senhor, eu... nós nos conhecemos de algum lugar?” Harry perguntou se fazendo de desentendido, tentando esconder o próprio embaraço e antecipação, ele sabia que se aquele homem o quisesse ele iria... Ele estava lutando contra si e contra o mundo, já que sua mente embriagada e seu corpo ensandecido de desejo, não o davam muitas opções se não resistir a toda aquela tentação olhando para ele com provocação, como se Harry fosse um animal em exposição, extremante intrigante e risível. _‘Teu Cú’_

Rindo de canto, atraindo ainda mais a atenção de Harry que nesse momento já tinha dificuldade em esconder rapidamente seus instintos devido ao firealcool dominante correndo em suas veias freneticamente, com adição de uma força hormonal sobrenatural que vinha do mais profundo ‘eu’ primitivo escondido de Harry, que por razões desconhecidas havia decidido gritar mais do que sua razão; permitiu que o homem se aproximasse sorrateiramente do jovem, enquanto o assistia suspirar.

“Senhor Potter, nós certamente já nos conhecemos, mas não acredito que você gostaria de lembrar...” O homem falou preguiçosamente, de forma a parecer ainda mais provocante e ambíguo.

“Como eu poderia esquecer?” Assim que Harry respondeu, corou como um tomate. Ele percebeu ter dito uma grande merda, enquanto estava hipnotizado pelos lábios finos do homem, se retratando rapidamente. “Digo, eu realmente me lembraria, se houvéssemos mantido algum contato mais próximo, eu sempre me lembro das amizades.” Contudo, o grifinório quis se matar quando percebeu que sempre que ele abria a boca em estado de embriagues, suas palavras só faziam piorar as anteriores. _‘Merda!’_

Percebendo estar mexendo com os ânimos do jovem, o homem trajado totalmente em preto sorriu levemente. Seu olhar fez Harry se desfazer como uma geleia era como estar olhando para um lobo prestes a ataca-lo e ainda pagar...

Ele sabia que corria perigo, estava perto demais e o homem parecia querer domina-lo a todo o instante, soltando pulsos agradáveis e agressivos sobre ele. _‘Céus... se isso não é flertar, me digam o que seria.'_ Infelizmente Harry não estava em um momento de sobriedade, e, logo, acabou por se deixar levar.

“Vejo que o grande herói Potter não está tão composto quanto deveria estando em um estabelecimento trouxa. O que tem a dizer em sua defesa Sr. Potter?”

Harry franziu o cenho com as palavras tão acidas e familiares que o homem dizia, mas a cada instante sua mente se perdia mais e seu corpo se sentia mais aquecido, o impossibilitando de pensar com clareza. _‘Pelas bolas de Merlin...!’_

“Me pergunto se o Senhor Potter sabia os riscos que corria vindo a este lugar em tal estado? Onde estão os dois pares de vazo que vivem colados no Senhor, Potter?”

Só então o cérebro fodido de Harry assimilou aquele rapaz totalmente como um substituto necessário para seu Severus nesta noite. Seus poros gritavam pela atenção do homem e ele já estava a ponto de ficar louco, ele era quase um ômega no cio, e por sorte ali em sua frente, um belo varão o espreitava. _‘Eu não quero resistir... aaaahhh... preciso! Foda-se!’_

“Por favor, me chame apenas de Harry! Eu já estava de saída, mas... penso que voltar sozinho para casa não seria tão bom quanto se eu pudesse aproveitar mais plenamente de uma companhia como a sua. Por que não...” Harry estava lambendo os lábios com preocupação, era a primeira vez que ele fazia algo assim, com a Gina a coisa foi mais amizade e ... com a Cho... aaah ele nem sabe o que deu na cabeça dele...

Naquele momento, o homem estava totalmente voltado para seus lábios húmidos e quando o viu falhar ao concluir a frase, ele mesmo concluiu em voz rouca.

“Eu... proponho que saiamos daqui imediatamente, e passemos uma noite agradável em sua cama, a partir de já.”

Atrapalhando-se com os próprios pés e controlando as pernas amolecidas, Harry viu o homem depositar dinheiro trouxa sobre a mesa indicando para o garçom que estavam saindo. Sem esperar mais nada, ambos caminharam apressadamente, apenas ouvindo os sons de suas respirações intensas e cheias de urgência e ao encontrar um beco, o homem puxou Harry que os aparatou para Grimmauld Place. Mais precisamente para o centro do quarto de Harry.

_**Fim do Capítulo 2.** _

**Author's Note:**

> 💚Hey hey brodis!💚  
> Voltei... bem... Eu só queria desejar uma boa leitura e deixar aqui duas play lists, com as musicas que usei para inspiração; 
> 
> Ahhh... eu criei essa Fanfic por causa de uma musica, que inclusive é a primeira da play list. O nome é: One Hope- Won't you stay. 
> 
> 💛Numero 1 - (Musicas usadas para criar: I need...)  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsS4vQs8suy6sUgcT3BZQNz42vGuzBsrW 
> 
> 💙Numero 2 - (Play list cheia de instrumentais, usada em: De volta ao passado...)  
> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsS4vQs8suy5UqOsQeFELo6lPIYvBMPfs 
> 
> É isso pexouas... Não terei data para atualizar... ( Eu não funciono bem sob pressão.)💖😜 
> 
> 💚🖤 E... me desculpem os erro, estou sem editor! Kisses da sua Lady Voldemort 💚🖤


End file.
